


And the green plant's shoots emerge from the scorched earth

by Evander1



Series: Failed Demonstration [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Grief/Mourning, More Characters might get added later, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evander1/pseuds/Evander1
Summary: After the failed Android Revolution, survivors find that life, however painfully, goes on.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Ralph & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Failed Demonstration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Ralph

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that this follows a failed Android Revolution. I'm imagining it as having been the peaceful demonstration path, which went bad when Markus surrendered to Perkins.
> 
> I'm honestly not sure where this is going. The first chapter was the only one that emerged in my head clearly. Might be followed by others, might not, it's kind of open ended for now. Different chapters will probably each focus on a different surviving character. Tags will get added if characters get added.

When he woke up, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.  
He was under blankets, on a bed, sunlight was streaming through a window.  
His clothes, they were different, different than anything he’d ever worn. Softer, not like the canvas he was used to. At first he thought he was still naked and feeling only the softness of the sheet and blanket, but when he touched his legs there was cloth between his hand and leg.  
He ran a hand down the front of the black t-shirt.

Was he dead? No.  
Yet he remembered being killed. Remembered that last moment before death, those last moments when love conquered over fear and when, for the first time in his life, he felt genuinely happy, not because of death, for he wanted to live more than anything, but because of the one thing he treasured more than his own survival--- _her_ survival, _their_ survival, and the fierce joy in the fact that he was about to ensure it.

He lay there under the blanket for what may have been hours, or maybe only minutes. And then the sound of a door opening and there was an android standing there, someone he did not recognize, a caregiver model that shared the face more common seen on AP700s 

“My name is Alfred,” the caregiver said. “You were in stasis for a long, long time. Your body is healed now. Carl will be happy to hear that you’ve woken up.”

He felt his body to verify whether he was the same person as before. Yes, there was the same scarring covering almost half his face. And, underneath his shirt, new scarring. That was where they had killed him.  
Or almost killed him, because this was not heaven.  
It was nice here, but heaven would have included Alice and Kara, or, more likely, knowledge of where they were and that they were safe.  
Death had included one last joyous moment. And life? If experience was anything to go by, that held only sadness.

He whispered one sentence softly to himself  
“Ralph is alive.”


	2. Hank

_What a self-satisfied little shit Connor had been. "Lieutenant, you seem to have personal issues. You should consult a professional who can help you." And Hank had hated the smugness with which the android had dispensed his advice._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank pulled out his phone. He wasn’t supposed to be looking at it during these AA meetings, but he did so anyway. His fingers almost knew on their own how to return to the email.

_Dear Lieutenant,_

_I’ve joined Markus and his people._

_And I’m going to do something for their cause that has a low probability of success and which I will probably not survive._

_Lieutenant, please please, take care of yourself. I think it’s what Cole would have wanted. And it’s what I want._

_Sincerely,_

_Your friend,_

_Connor_

Hank hadn’t replied to it. And he wished that he had.


End file.
